


Hannibal Fanvids

by Mychelle_Wilmot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (literally), Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, M/M, Nudity, Sex, Violence, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot
Summary: I just realized the other day that we can post fanvids here on the Archive and that I had never posted mine, so I'm posting here my old fanvids for personal archiving purposes.They're mostly simple fanvids that I did only so I wouldn't forget the most basics stuff about softwares of video editing, but I'm fond of them, so here we go.The rating is mostly because Hannibal is a violent show so we have violent imagery here, but there's some sexual stuff in the Marlana video too.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Affection (Hannigram)

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized the other day that we can post fanvids here on the Archive and that I had never posted mine, so I'm posting here my old fanvids for personal archiving purposes.
> 
> They're mostly simple fanvids that I did only so I wouldn't forget the most basics stuff about softwares of video editing, but I'm fond of them, so here we go.
> 
> The rating is mostly because Hannibal is a violent show so we have violent imagery here, but there's some sexual stuff in the Marlana video too.

Ship: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
Song: Affection by Cigarettes After Sex


	2. Heartburn (Marlana)

Ship: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger  
Song: Small Town Witch by Sneaker Pimps


	3. The Moth & The Flame (Hannigram)

Ship: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
Song: The Moth & The Flame by Les Deux Love Orchestra


	4. by the skin of my teeth (Hannigram)

Ship: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
Song: Interlude With Ludes by Them Crooked Vultures


	5. wish you were dead (Hannigram)

Ship: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter  
Song: Wish You Were Dead by Scheer


End file.
